megaman_maarten_koster_basefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Takaki iwane
Engels--- "Well off scource I trying to do it" ---Nederlands--- "Wel van de bron ik doe het gewoon." _Takaki, Megaman Battle Network Black OX. ---Engelse--- "Whaha the oceaan is great" ---Nederlands--- "Whaha de oceaan is geweldig" _Takaki New Megaman NT Warrior Manga doujin. Takaki Iwane bekend van (たかき いわね Iwane Takaki) is een hoofdrolspeler in de Megaman Battle Network Black OX en Blue SX Fangames hij maakt ook een hoofdrol in New Megaman NT Warrior Doujin die Maarten geillustreerd heeft. Hij is sinds 20XX een nieuwe vijfde groep op de ACDC Basisschool Hij is 11 jaar maar ernstig gepest door 3 tieners die werkend zijn bij Wereld Terreur Since Lan hem helpt zijn Lan en Megaman goede vrienden geworden met hem en zn maatje Tornadoman.exe Personaliteit. Takaki is aan de ideen van Maarten s'werelds jongste hoofdrolspeler en heeft een moeilijke tijd gehad gedurende middelbaar onderwijs met Ryo Takuya en Shinobu hij krijgt zowel lage cijfers en elke dag verlies hij een netbattle door deze 3. Hij woude bijna zelfmoord plegen. Maar haar moeder helpte voor een nieuwe school en gedurende vakantie periode Takaki heeft een geweldige school gevonden genaamd ACDC Basisschool hij ontmoete Ms Mari en wordt haar goede leraress. Later gedurende schooldag. Takaki schikte van Ryo en munte uit op een vechtpartij Hij ontmoete Lan die hem weggejaagt heeft. Lan probeert haar te helpen maar later bleek dat zn Navi Tornadoman Megaman van jongs af aan kende en ze hebben al jaren niet gezien. Ontwerp. Takaki heeft blauw paarsige ogen en heeft licht groen haar bijna over zn wang Hij heeft een rode regenjas en roze trui Blauwe broek en groen witte schoenen. Door de Regenjas is hij een erg geliefde aan regen. Biografie en relaties. Takaki heeft meer intresse in Mayl Maar Lan is daar niet tevreden over nog zijn ze vrienden van elkaar De grootste rivalen die ze heeft zijn Ryo Takuya en Shinobu omdat ze eerder klasmaatjes zijn. De hoger onderwijs heeft Takaki niet gehaald. De enige persoon waar Takaki de meeste intresse heeft is Fukui Chitose. Omdat haar Navi Sheepman sterker is dan Takaki's rivalen Sheepman kan een bliksemslag van Waterman gelijk verslaan. Geschiedenis Takaki is een jaar later dan Lan en Hub geboren Takaki is een tweeling van Rikia Iwane dat heeft de ziekte HBD opgewekt Rikia overlijdt Maar door Yuichiro bekentenis van de Iwane familie in Lan Peuterjaren. Maakte hij van Rikia een robot. genaamd Tornadoman Megaman ofterwijl Hub communiceerd met Tornadoman Rikia in de Cyberwereld op het internet Takaki heeft haar vader belooft dat hij van hem zn PET Maat is. En kansen heeft om andere Net Navi's te verslaan. Trivia * Takaki staat Japans voor hoog. Dat is een bekent woord voor Wiet. Maar Maarten houdt niet van drugs. * In New Megaman NT Warrior Lan zegt tegen Takaki dat hij een gelukkige 8 jarige kerel is bij het strand. Dat is een teken dat Takaki altijd een jong iemand is. * Takaki's lievelings eten is Chicken Tonight hij houdt een klein beetje van Curry Maar Lan vergelijkt met deze recept. * Wanneer Takaki's zn Tornadoman in gevaar is met Fakeman hij verloor bijna zn Navi. Maar gelukkig verloor zn maatje Tornadoman een hand. Gallery